


A Welcome Distraction

by LavenderWine



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dishes, F/M, Fade to Black, Post Game, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWine/pseuds/LavenderWine
Summary: Nora isn't allowed to finish the dishes.





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argent_Vulpine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/gifts).



> I told you I was going to do it, Foxy~

Nora was elbow deep in dirty dishwater when Corvin finally shuffled through the door and he looked more exhausted than she had seen in a long time. While he appeared mostly unharmed, save for a few bruises, there was a heavy weariness that hung from him. She wondered just how bad had it gone for him to look that guilty and was glad that she had come over for a surprise visit. When his eyes landed on her from over the open bar, a smile spread across his mouth.

“Nora!” He rushed to the kitchen and folded his arms easily around her waist.

As he held her tightly to him from behind, she huffed, “You couldn’t have waited until I cleaned my hands?”

“But I really wanted to hug you!”

In response he squeezed her tighter. A flush of heat colored her cheeks and Nora found herself grumbling under her breath about how she shouldn’t have bothered to try and do his dishes. But she had to admit that he was pleasantly warm and it felt nice to have him pressed up against her. 

“Ok, you hugged me. Can I clean off my hands now?”

Corvin whined, “But I’m not done!”

“You’re obnoxious.”

“You’re so mean!”

She smirked, “I’ve been told that a few times.”

“Hmph, I can be mean too!”

“Oh please. Corvin, you’re like a kid. Last week you complained that I didn’t text you enough.”

“But you didn’t!”

Corvin buried his face into her shoulder, arms still clutching her waist tightly. His hair was brushing softly against her skin and the smell of petrichor floated up to meet her as he embraced her. Nora couldn’t help but faintly smile. He was endearingly annoying but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Not that she would ever tell him that.

She was about to retort when a pair of warm lips pressed against the skin of her neck. Nora gasped softly. Corvin gave a quiet hum and slowly pressed open mouthed kisses to her, following the column of her throat. Cool teeth nipped at her earlobe, earning a dark blush from her. Nora longed to turn and embrace him, to return the favor but lamented at the oil and soap that sheathed her skin almost to her elbows from the dishes. He would whine if she touched him like this. Not to mention the clean up.

“Corvin!” She whined trying to pull away, “Let me go!”

“You don’t want me to kiss you?”

She could practically hear his pout and she huffed again, “Th-that’s not it!  I want to dry my hands!”

Warm lips pressed to her ear, a soft whisper answering, “So you’re saying you do want me to kiss you?”

Nora didn’t think her face could possibly heat up any further. It wasn’t the first time that he had kissed her in such a way but he still managed to make her blush every time. Corvin didn’t wait for her answer and started trailing kisses along the line of her jaw. She tried to pull away again but he refused to let her go.

“Corvin!” Nora protested, “If you don’t let me go I am going to run my dirty dishwater fingers through your hair.”

The wizard whined but then released her, “Fiiiine.”

Now freed, she ran her hands through a rush of hot water in the sink and then grabbed the roll of paper towels. As she forcefully wiped away the oil and debris, her heart hammered in her chest. It should be illegal for him to tease her that effectively. But Nora decided that she was not going to let him win. When she had cleaned up her hands, she rounded on him and hauled him to her by his shirt.

Nora kissed him fervently before he had the chance to say anything.

A shiver rolled through both of them but Corvin eagerly met her kisses. His arms wrapped around her tightly, pressing her to him as their kiss grew more and more heated. This time she was the first introduce her teeth, nipping gently at his lower lip. The spark between them swelled until it was a raging flame and they both staggered to his bed.

They both forgot about finishing the dishes.


End file.
